Technical Field
The present invention relates to applying XAM processes.
Description of Related Art
Storage devices are employed to store data that is accessed by computer systems. Examples of basic storage devices include volatile and non-volatile memory, floppy drives, hard disk drives, tape drives, optical drives, etc. A storage device may be locally attached to an input/output (I/O) channel of a computer. For example, a hard disk drive may be connected to a computer's disk controller.
As is known in the art, a disk drive contains at least one magnetic disk which rotates relative to a read/write head and which stores data nonvolatilely. Data to be stored on a magnetic disk is generally divided into a plurality of equal length data sectors. A typical data sector, for example, may contain 512 bytes of data. A disk drive is capable of performing a write operation and a read operation. During a write operation, the disk drive receives data from a host computer along with instructions to store the data to a specific location, or set of locations, on the magnetic disk. The disk drive then moves the read/write head to that location, or set of locations, and writes the received data. During a read operation, the disk drive receives instructions from a host computer to access data stored at a specific location, or set of locations, and to transfer that data to the host computer. The disk drive then moves the read/write head to that location, or set of locations, senses the data stored there, and transfers that data to the host.
A storage device may also be accessible over a network. Examples of such a storage device include network attached storage (NAS) and storage area network (SAN) devices. A storage device may be a single stand-alone component or be comprised of a system of storage devices such as in the case of Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) groups.
Virtually all computer application programs rely on such storage devices which may be used to store computer code and data manipulated by the computer code. A typical computer system includes one or more host computers that execute such application programs and one or more storage systems that provide storage.
The host computers may access data by sending access requests to the one or more storage systems. Some storage systems require that the access requests identify units of data to be accessed using logical volume (“LUN”) and block addresses that define where the units of data are stored on the storage system. Such storage systems are known as “block I/O” storage systems. In some block I/O storage systems, the logical volumes presented by the storage system to the host correspond directly to physical storage devices (e.g., disk drives) on the storage system, so that the specification of a logical volume and block address specifies where the data is physically stored within the storage system. In other block I/O storage systems (referred to as intelligent storage systems), internal mapping techniques may be employed so that the logical volumes presented by the storage system do not necessarily map in a one-to-one manner to physical storage devices within the storage system. Nevertheless, the specification of a logical volume and a block address used with an intelligent storage system specifies where associated content is logically stored within the storage system, and from the perspective of devices outside of the storage system (e.g., a host) is perceived as specifying where the data is physically stored.
In contrast to block I/O storage systems, some storage systems receive and process access requests that identify a data unit or other content unit (also referenced to as an object) using an object identifier, rather than an address that specifies where the data unit is physically or logically stored in the storage system. Such storage systems are referred to as object addressable storage (OAS) systems. In object addressable storage, a content unit may be identified (e.g., by host computers requesting access to the content unit) using its object identifier and the object identifier may be independent of both the physical and logical location(s) at which the content unit is stored (although it is not required to be because in some embodiments the storage system may use the object identifier to inform where a content unit is stored in a storage system). From the perspective of the host computer (or user) accessing a content unit on an OAS system, the object identifier does not control where the content unit is logically (or physically) stored. Thus, in an OAS system, if the physical or logical location at which the unit of content is stored changes, the identifier by which host computer(s) access the unit of content may remain the same. In contrast, in a block I/O storage system, if the location at which the unit of content is stored changes in a manner that impacts the logical volume and block address used to access it, any host computer accessing the unit of content must be made aware of the location change and then use the new location of the unit of content for future accesses.
One example of an OAS system is a content addressable storage (CAS) system. In a CAS system, the object identifiers that identify content units are content addresses. A content address is an identifier that is computed, at least in part, from at least a portion of the content (which can be data and/or metadata) of its corresponding unit of content. For example, a content address for a unit of content may be computed by hashing the unit of content and using the resulting hash value as the content address. Storage systems that identify content by a content address are referred to as content addressable storage (CAS) systems.
The eXtensible Access Method (XAM) proposal is a proposed standard that employs content addressable storage techniques, that is being developed jointly by members of the storage industry and provides a specification for storing and accessing content and metadata associated with the content. In accordance with XAM, an “XSet” is a logical object that can be defined to include one or more pieces of content and metadata associated with the content, and the XSet can be accessed using a single object identifier (referred to as an XUID). As used herein, a logical object refers to any logical construct or logical unit of storage, and is not limited to a software object in the context of object-oriented systems.
As discussed above, an XSet can store one or more pieces of content. For example, an XSet can be created to store a photograph and the photograph itself can be provided as a first “stream” to the XSet. One or more files (e.g., text files) can be created to include metadata relating to the photograph, and the metadata file(s) can be provided to the XSet as one or more additional streams. Once the XSet has been created, a XUID is created for it so that the content (e.g., the photograph) and its associated metadata can thereafter be accessed using the single object identifier (e.g., its XUID). A diagram of an illustrative XSet 100 is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, XSet 100 includes a number of streams for storing user provided content and metadata. The XSet may also include a number of additional fields 103 that store other types of metadata for the XSet, such as, for example, the creation time for the XSet, the last access time of access of the XSet, and/or any retention period for the XSet.
In XAM, each field or stream in an XSet may be designated as binding or non-binding. Binding fields and streams are used in computing the XUID for the XSet, while non-binding fields and streams are not. That is, the XUID for an XSet is computed based on the content of the binding fields and streams (e.g., by hashing the content of these fields and streams), but not based on the non-binding fields and streams. The designation of certain fields and/or stream as binding may change. Re-designating as binding a field or stream that had been previously designated as non-binding causes the XUID for the XSet to change. Similarly, re-designating a field or stream as non-binding that had previously been designated as binding causes the XUID for the XSet to change.
Because the XUID for an XSet is generated using the content of the binding fields and streams, the binding fields and streams of the XSet cannot be changed once the field becomes binding (though these fields and streams can be re-designated as non-binding and then changed). A request to modify a binding field or stream will result in a new XSet with a different XUID being created.
Some storage systems receive and process access requests that identify data organized by file system. A file system is a logical construct that translates physical blocks of storage on a storage device into logical files and directories. In this way, the file system aids in organizing content stored on a disk. For example, an application program having ten logically related blocks of content to store on disk may store the content in a single file in the file system. Thus, the application program may simply track the name and/or location of the file, rather than tracking the block addresses of each of the ten blocks on disk that store the content.
File systems maintain metadata for each file that, inter alia, indicates the physical disk locations of the content logically stored in the file. For example, in UNIX file systems an inode is associated with each file and stores metadata about the file. The metadata includes information such as access permissions, time of last access of the file, time of last modification of the file, and which blocks on the physical storage devices store its content. The file system may also maintain a map, referred to as a free map in UNIX file systems, of all the blocks on the physical storage system at which the file system may store content. The file system tracks which blocks in the map are currently in use to store file content and which are available to store file content.
When an application program requests that the file system store content in a file, the file system may use the map to select available blocks and send a request to the physical storage devices to store the file content at the selected blocks. The file system may then store metadata (e.g., in an inode) that associates the filename for the file with the physical location of the content on the storage device(s). When the file system receives a subsequent request to access the file, the file system may access the metadata, use it to determine the blocks on the physical storage device at which the file's content is physically stored, request the content from the physical storage device(s), and return the content in response to the request.
In general, since file systems provide computer application programs with access to data stored on storage devices in a logical, coherent way, file systems hide the details of how data is stored on storage devices from application programs. For instance, storage devices are generally block addressable, in that data is addressed with the smallest granularity of one block; multiple, contiguous blocks form an extent. The size of the particular block, typically 512 bytes in length, depends upon the actual devices involved. Application programs generally request data from file systems byte by byte. Consequently, file systems are responsible for seamlessly mapping between application program address-space and storage device address-space.
File systems store volumes of data on storage devices, i.e., collections of data blocks, each for one complete file system instance. These storage devices may be partitions of single physical devices or logical collections of several physical devices. Computers may have access to multiple file system volumes stored on one or more storage devices.
File systems maintain several different types of files, including regular files and directory files. Application programs store and retrieve data from regular files as contiguous, randomly accessible segments of bytes. With a byte-addressable address-space, applications may read and write data at any byte offset within a file. Applications can grow files by writing data to the end of a file; the size of the file increases by the amount of data written. Conversely, applications can truncate files by reducing the file size to any particular length. Applications are solely responsible for organizing data stored within regular files, since file systems are not aware of the content of each regular file.
Files are presented to application programs through directory files that form a tree-like hierarchy of files and subdirectories containing more files. Filenames are unique to directories but not to file system volumes. Application programs identify files by pathnames comprised of the filename and the names of all encompassing directories. The complete directory structure is called the file system namespace. For each file, file systems maintain attributes such as ownership information, access privileges, access times, and modification times.
Many file systems utilize data structures mentioned above called inodes to store information specific to each file. Copies of these data structures are maintained in memory and within the storage devices. Inodes contain attribute information such as file type, ownership information, access permissions, access times, modification times, and file size. Inodes also contain lists of pointers that address data blocks. These pointers may address single data blocks or address an extent of several consecutive blocks. The addressed data blocks contain either actual data stored by the application programs or lists of pointers to other data blocks. With the information specified by these pointers, the contents of a file can be read or written by application programs. When an application programs write to files, data blocks may be allocated by the file system. Such allocation modifies the inodes.
Additionally, file systems maintain information, called “allocation tables”, that indicate which data blocks are assigned to files and which are available for allocation to files. File systems modify these allocation tables during file allocation and de-allocation. Most modem file systems store allocation tables within the file system volume as bitmap fields. File systems set bits to signify blocks that are presently allocated to files and clear bits to signify blocks available for future allocation.
The terms real-data and metadata classify application program data and file system structure data, respectively. In other words, real-data is data that application programs store in regular files. Conversely, file systems create metadata to store volume layout information, such as inodes, pointer blocks (called indirect blocks), and allocation tables (called bitmaps). Metadata may not be directly visible to applications.
A file may have other descriptive and referential information, i.e., other file metadata, associated with it. This information may be relative to the source, content, generation date and place, ownership or copyright notice, central storage location, conditions to use, related documentation, applications associated with the file or services.
Today there are different approaches for implementing the association of a file with metadata of that file. Basically, metadata of a file can be encoded onto the same filename of the file, they can be prepended or appended onto the file as part of a file wrapper structure, they can be embedded at a well-defined convenient point elsewhere within the file, or they can be created as an entirely separate file.
I/O interfaces transport data among the computers and the storage devices. Traditionally, interfaces fall into two categories: channels and networks. Computers generally communicate with storage devices via channel interfaces. Channels predictably transfer data with low-latency and high-bandwidth performance; however, channels typically span short distances and provide low connectivity. Performance requirements often dictate that hardware mechanisms control channel operations. The Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) is a common channel interface. Storage devices that are connected directly to computers are known as direct-attached storage (DAS) devices.
Computers communicate with other computers through networks. Networks are interfaces with more flexibility than channels. Software mechanisms control substantial network operations, providing networks with flexibility but large latencies and low bandwidth performance. Local area networks (LAN) connect computers medium distances, such as within buildings, whereas wide area networks (WAN) span long distances, like across campuses or even across the world. LANs normally consist of shared media networks, like Ethernet, while WANs are often point-to-point connections, like Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM). Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) is a popular network protocol for both LANs and WANs. Because LANs and WANs utilize very similar protocols, for the purpose of this application, the term LAN is used to include both LAN and WAN interfaces.
Recent interface trends combine channel and network technologies into single interfaces capable of supporting multiple protocols. For instance, Fibre Channel (FC) is a serial interface that supports network protocols like TCP/IP as well as channel protocols such as SCSI-3. Other technologies, such as iSCSI, map the SCSI storage protocol onto TCP/IP network protocols, thus utilizing LAN infrastructures for storage transfers.
In at least some cases, SAN refers to network interfaces that support storage protocols. Storage devices connected to SANs are referred to as SAN-attached storage devices. These storage devices are block and object-addressable and may be dedicated devices or general purpose computers serving block and object-level data.
Distributed file systems provide users and application programs with transparent access to files from multiple computers networked together. Distributed file systems may lack the high-performance found in local file systems due to resource sharing and lack of data locality. However, the sharing capabilities of distributed file systems may compensate for poor performance.
Architectures for distributed file systems fall into two main categories: NAS-based and SAN-based. NAS-based file sharing places server computers between storage devices and client computers connected via LANs. In contrast, SAN-based file sharing, traditionally known as “shared disk” or “share storage”, uses SANs to directly transfer data between storage devices and networked computers.
NAS-based distributed file systems transfer data between server computers and client computers across LAN connections. The server computers store volumes in units of blocks on DAS devices and present this data to client computers in a file-level format. These NAS servers communicate with NAS clients via NAS protocols. Both read and write data-paths traverse from the clients, across the LAN, to the NAS servers. In turn, the servers read from and write to the DAS devices. NAS servers may be dedicated appliances or general-purpose computers.
NFS is a common NAS protocol that uses central servers and DAS device's to store real-data and metadata for the file system volume. These central servers locally maintain metadata and transport only real-data to clients. The central server design is simple yet efficient, since all metadata remains local to the server. Like local file systems, central servers only need to manage metadata consistency between main memory and DAS devices. In fact, central server distributed file systems often use local file systems to manage and store data for the file system. In this regard, the only job of the central server file system is to transport real-data between clients and servers.
SAN appliances are prior art systems that consist of a variety of components including storage devices, file servers, and network connections. SAN appliances provide block-level, and possibly file-level, access to data stored and managed by the appliance. Despite the ability to serve both block-level and file-level data, SAN appliances may not possess the needed management mechanisms to actually share data between the SAN and NAS connections. The storage devices are usually partitioned so that a portion of the available storage is available to the SAN and a different portion is available for NAS file sharing. Therefore, for the purpose of this application, SAN appliances are treated as the subsystems they represent.
Another adaptation of a SAN appliance is simply a general purpose computer with DAS devices. This computer converts the DAS protocols into SAN protocols in order to serve block-level data to the SAN. The computer may also act as a NAS server and serve file-level data to the LAN.
File system designers can construct complete file systems by layering, or stacking, partial designs on top of existing file systems. The new designs reuse existing services by inheriting functionality of the lower level file system software. For instance, NFS is a central-server architecture that utilizes existing local file systems to store and retrieve data from storage device attached directly to servers. By layering NFS on top of local file systems, NFS software is free from the complexities of namespace, file attribute, and storage management. NFS software consists of simple caching and transport functions. As a result, NFS benefits from performance and recovery improvements made to local file systems.
Most modern operating systems include installable file system interfaces to support multiple file system types within a single computer. In UNIX, the Virtual File System (VFS) interface is an object-oriented, installable interface. While several UNIX implementations incorporate VFS, the interfaces differ slightly between platforms. Several non-UNIX operating systems, such as Microsoft Windows NT, have interfaces similar to VFS.
VFS occupies the level between the system call interface and installed file systems. Each installed file system provides the UNIX kernel with functions associated with VFS and vnode operations. VFS functions operate on whole file systems to perform tasks such as mounting, unmounting, and reading file system statistics. Vnode operations manipulate individual files. Vnode operations include opening, closing, looking up, creating, removing, reading, writing, and renaming files.
Vnode structures are the objects upon which vnode functions operate. The VFS interface creates and passes vnodes to file system vnode functions. A vnode is the VFS virtual equivalent of an inode. Each vnode maintains a pointer called “v_data” to attached file system specific, in-core memory structures such as inodes.
Many file system interfaces support layering. With layering, file systems are capable of making calls to other file systems through the virtual file system interface. For instance, NFS server software may be implemented to access local file systems through VFS. In this manner, the server software does not need to be specifically coded for any particular local file system type; new local file systems may be added to an operating system without reconfiguring NFS.
A tape library consists of a housing in which is included a robot and a number of resources, defined by their element address and their function, namely a number of tape drives (or data transfer elements), plural normal tape slots (or storage elements) and at least one import/export slot (or import/export element). Tape slots typically are tape receptacles in the walls of the housing, and import/export elements typically are receptacles in a door of the housing, which allow tape cassettes to be introduced into and taken from the library by a human operator. Each tape drive typically has a SCSI connection to a single host computer. The host also sends SCSI commands to control the robot to move tapes between the tape slots, tape drives and import/export slots. Tape libraries, or more particularly the robot thereof, are able, typically in response to a request from the host, to determine what tapes it contains in which slots, and to convey this information to the host along with information concerning the number of tape drives, normal slots and import/export slots that it has.
A virtual tape storage system is a hardware and software product configured to interact with a host computer. Application programs running on the host computer store data output on tape volumes for storage. These tape volumes are embodied in the virtual tape storage system as virtual volumes on virtual tape drives. A virtual volume is a collection of data, organized to appear as a normal tape volume, residing in the virtual tape storage system. To the host computer and to the application programs, the tape volume contents appear to be stored on a physical tape device of a particular model, with the properties and behavior of that model emulated by the actions of the virtual tape storage system. However, the data may actually be stored as a virtual volume on any of a variety of different storage mediums such as disk, tape, or other non-volatile storage media, or combinations of the above. The virtual volume may be spread out over multiple locations, and copies or “images” of the virtual volume may be stored on more than one kind of physical device, e.g., on tape and on disk.